homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Khar-Selim
We need a new main image for the Khar-Selim. In the cutscene prior to the second level, they show a full schematic of the Khar-Selim while it was still intact. This is a more appropriate representation of this vessel. Its wreckage should be a secondary image. Please respond. 01:04, 20 December 2008 (UTC) *Yep, you are right. I'll fix that soontm SkywalkerPL 20:59, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Other possibility & important of Khar-Selim Possibility of it destroyed There are no actual evidence that the Khar-Selim is really being destroyed by the Turanic Raider, though it seem like the possibility of the act was actually the Turanic Raider is high, but it is weird that the Kushan Mothership can withstand and destoryed all the Turanic Raider strike team by her own even you keep all your fighters in dock, but the Khar-Selim did not even can survive for more than 10 to 15 seconds, be the Kushan using so different technologies to build 2 such massive ship? Sound impossible right? So, in my opinion, the Khar-Selim being tear off not by the Turanic Raider itself, it should be the Taiidan Fleets that destroyed the Kharak itself who do such act, or even maybe both of them are the responsible parties of the Khar-Selim doom. And just that, later, for some reason, the Taiidan instruct the Turanic Raider to secure the parameters or ask them just to stand back as themselve (Taiidan) is the one who is actually having the ordered to destroyed the Kharak & Kushan, so did not want the Turanic Raider to interupt them for their final mission. And such, it was a coincedence that the Kushan Mothership hyperspace into the Turanic Raider, this would explain why the Turanic Raider did not attack the Kushan Mothership once she jump into the area, as it is not in their plan, and the Turanic Raider is actually just react on the situation in hand, and this also explain why the Turanic Raider did not have much support from their own frigate when encounter the Kushan Mothership, as they themselve are actually just to support the Taiidan Fleets to reach the Kharak by reason maybe the Taiidan are not familiar with the Kharak System (tour guide?). Important of Khar-Selim As in the articles, said in the point of military, Khar-Selim is actually not important, but to me, it should be very important, as without it, the Kushan Mothership will not fully functioning with all her pre-build modules. This made the Kushan Mothership having the most vunerable disadvantage and that is it cant move, must stay station, looking at the Kushan Mothership exterior designed, you can expect she should be a moving Mothership, which she has so massive engine behind her. On top of that, if the Khar-Selim did survive the initial attack, did you think that the Kushan will just leave behind the Khar-Selim and go hunt the Taiidan Fleets that destroyed the Kharak? I not sure, but the possibility that the Kushan will bring along the Khar-Selim to the voyage of going to Hiigara is pretty high. And looking of the size of the Khar-Selim, the Kushan will have more hand on deck as fighter, on their way back to Hiigara. And to me, the possibility of remodifiying the Khar-Selim into a battle able Super Capitalship is very high and better still be a 2nd Mothership, which I notice in the blue-print, the Khar-Selim should be having a large compartment door like the Kushan Mothership which use to build the Carrier, and this door in my opinion, is build in origin to support the Kushan Mothership in her final adjustment, you need something big (big door) to support massive ship right? Balcon28 04:14, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :Please watch the black box recording from Mission 2, The Outer Kharak System. The forces that attacked the Khar-Selim swarmed it with smaller ships, which is exactly what the Turanic Raiders do. The Khar-Selim wasn't in the same league as the Mothership, she was an unarmed support ship meant to tune the hyperdrive and provide resupply for the Mothership that traveled on conventional fusion drives, and therefore not a warship. If the Khar-Selim had survived, she probably would have been refitted with a hyperdrive and tagged along during the journey to Hiigara. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 05:32, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm, very interesting theory. Actually, looks like very true: taiidans and kushans made a castling this way.--AmDDRed 06:09, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Or maybe BOTH of the Turanic Raiders and the Taiidan destroyed the Khar-Selim, and then the Taiidan left to investigate the cryo trays and/or other things. N00b question: Khar=First Selim=? :::::It's very unclear what could mean "Khar". "The First City" could be just a nickname. IMHO, "ship" meaning could be more applicable to all Kharak, Khar-Toba, Khar-Selim, Sajuuk-Khar. Anyway, foreign language can have it's own logic, heavily connected with kulture, so it's better to ask developers ). Also, "khara" in turanic languages (real ones) means "black". :::::Well, about turanic-taiidani cooperation - I guess, turanics were like scouts, recoinassance avangard, and only after they got needed information, taiidani squadrons came. Khar-Selim was just unlucky to be where it is, but m-ship - lucky in return )).--AmDDRed 15:57, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for reading 1st of all thanks for reading my opinion. AmDDRed & glitched_man, thx for sort of acknowledge my theory. Anyway is just some theory of mine, but appreciated. And for Zeta1127 dun be too up set, I never say the most popular theory on the Khar-Selim is wrong, and I mention in my page the very 1st line, saying the possibility the original theory is high. And I understand also, the Kushan Mothership is better ship then the Khar-Selim especially interm of battle able, but what I really wanted to say is the armour of the Khar-Selim is too low for such big ship which flying around solo which it is uncommon if you compare to the Kushan Mothership armour, it should be lower but cant be too much in different (And we all know the Tunanic Raider fire power of it fighter is not comparable to Kushan/Taiidan). So my concept is the small strike craft by Tunanic Raider themselve should not be such powerful enough to tear off the Khar-Selim in such a fast manner, (even it cant fight back, not mean it cant withstand a amper sum of damage before it being vaporise) especially the fire power is weaker in nature. And Kushan Mothership 1st battle with the Turanic Raider also seen clearly that the Tunanic Raider are not having a very large number of strike craft(slower & Firepower weaker) being send out. Hence, if I combining the Taiidan Strike Craft (seen in the Wastelands) with the Tunanic Raider, combine force, then it could be able to destroyed the Khar-Selim more easily. If still, you cant be convince by my theory (basically I should not) you try to referred to the mission 3 - Return to Kharak, the CG that the Taiidan attacking Kharak and the Scaffold, you can see the strike Craft attacking the Scaffold with some Assualt Frigate as well, the damage that just a Scaffold can withdstand before it completely destroyed, then you cant estimate the Khar-Selim capability, to me a Starship defense no matter is it a unarmed or not, could be higher then just some skeletal structure like the Scaffold, right? Anyway my opinion only, thanks for reading and spend time with me. :D Balcon28 02:11, April 22, 2011 (UTC) my mistake I think the CG you only can see after you capture the Taiidan Assault Frigate, so I as far as I can remember you can only see the CG after mission 3. Balcon28 02:28, April 22, 2011 (UTC)